The Great Nintendo Hunt
by Agent BM
Summary: Rancis's birthday is coming soon, and from a suggestion from one of their carebots, Vanellope and her kids want to get Rancis one of the rarest classic video games around for his video game collection, a Nintendo World Championships game cartridge. Can they get one by Rancis's birthday?
1. Chapter 1

**The great Nintendo hunt**

**I don't own wreck it ralph**

**(Castle: 7:30 am)**

Vanellope woke up and quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake her husband. She put on her robe and slippers and went to the castle library where her kids were sitting on chairs in their pajamas, asleep under blankets

"Kids, wake up" said Vanellope

The 2 rubbed their eyes

"Mom why do we need to be up so early?" asked Kevin

"Sorry to wake you kids so early, but you know it's your fathers birthday next week right?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, we know" said Lucy

"Well here's the thing, what should we give him this year?" asked Vanellope

"Why not another game for his collection?" asked Kevin

"I don't know a game he doesn't have" said Vanellope

"Why not get him a new game system?" asked Lucy

"He has almost every console imaginable" said Vanellope

"How about we get him an arcade machine" said Kevin

"Well what game would that be son?" asked Vanellope

"Hey, i know something you could get your father" said a carebot holding an old Nintendo Power Magazine

"Tell us carebot, what should we give dad?" asked Lucy

"I know a game he doesn't have in his collection, it's so rare people pay big money for it. If you can get one he'd be very happy" said Carebot

"What is it?" asked Kevin

Carebot handed Vanellope the magazine and he opened it to a page he had bookmarked

"Nintendo world championships?" asked Vanellope

"This is a very rare game, master Rancis has been trying to get his hands on a gold or gray cartridge for years" said Carebot

"Is it that rare?" asked Lucy as she looked at the magazine

"Super, 26 gold cartridges exist and 90 gray cartridges exist" said Carebot

"Then how're we gonna get one of those?" asked Kevin

"The gold, out of the question unless you want to spend a ton of money. The gray, try online auctions or see if you get lucky with nerds online who have no idea what they have" said Carebot

"Good point, kids, we have 2 weeks to try and find a game" said Vanellope

"You can get started, i'm going back to bed" said Kevin

"Me too, i'm going back to sleep in my nice warm bed" said Lucy

"Fine, i guess i'll get started, by the way be up by 10, breakfast is waffles today" said Vanellope

Kevin threw a pillow at vanellope

"Goodnight mom" said Lucy

Vanellope sighed

"Goodnight kids" said Vanellope

**Now the quest is on to find one of the rarest video games known to man, can they do it in time for Rancis's birthday?**


	2. Chapter 2

(3 days later)

After some searching online, Vanellope found what she thinks is the game in question from a seller who lived in town. After contacting the seller to meet her in the arcade, Vanellope turned some of the gold coins she had into real world money and went into the real world.

Vanellope waited outside the arcade on a bench waiting for someone to deliver something she ordered. She grew impatient because she tapped her foot and kept checking her watch. A car drove up and a woman stepped out with a big box

"You Vanellope?" asked the woman

"Yeah that's me, here's the 500 bucks you wanted" said Vanellope as she gave the woman $500 in cash

"Any reason why you asked me to deliver here, why couldn't i send these to your house?" asked the woman

"My house is somewhere you wouldn't expect" said Vanellope

"Where?" asked the woman

"A video game" said Vanellope

the woman and Vanellope laughed

"Yeah right, anyway enjoy those games, i'm gonna go enjoy this cash" said the woman as she got in her car and drove away

Vanellope went next to a wall on the outside of the arcade and opened a secret access panel. She typed in a code and got transported back into the game world.

(Castle, Lucy and Kevins club room)

The 2 kids were playing a video game when Vanellope came in

"Got the package, hope it has what the seller said she had, or i just spent $500 on games worth only $5 a piece" said Vanellope as she opened the box

Inside the box were a bunch of Atari, Nintendo, and sega games. Vanellope and the kids started searching the box

"I got a copy of Michael Jacksons moonwalker and Atari Boxing" said Lucy

"We don't need those" said Vanellope

"Lets see i got Chip n dale rescue rangers, darkwing duck, night trap, turtles in time, Ducktales, Top gun, super mario bros duck hunt" said Kevin

"It's gotta be in here" said Vanellope

Lucy pulled out 3 gold cartridges, 2 had the name Legend of Zelda, the other had nothing on it, not a single label or anything to tell what it was

"I wonder what this game is?" asked Lucy

"It's probably a zelda game like the other 2" said Kevin

There was a small covering over the top corner of the blank game cartridge, but Lucy didn't want to remove it. She placed the game back in the box

"Hey here's a game, back to the future 2 for sega master system" said Kevin

"If all else fails we'll give your father this box and let him find something he doesn't have" said Vanellope

"Wait i think i found it" said Kevin

"Pull it out" said Lucy

Kevin pulled out a blue cartridge but everyones smiles quickly went away. The cartridge said Nintendo world championships on it, but below it read 'Reproduction Cartridge'.

"It's a reproduction, anyone can get these, worth 50 bucks" said Kevin

"Great, there goes my money" said Vanellope

"We'll find it, we still have a week and a half before dads birthday" said Lucy

"I know, i'm gonna go online and see if anyone's selling" said Vanellope

Vanellope left the room

"There is another way, we could go back to 1990 and steal a game from the competition" said Kevin

"That'll never work, we could try and enter the competition, i heard everyone who made it to universal hollywood for the competition got a gray cartridge" said Lucy

"We'll need a lot of practice" said Kevin

"Get the reproduction and an NES, we got work to do" said Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days of doing a little practicing, Lucy and Kevin travelled back in time to 1990 to qualify for the tournament

"Now only one of us needs to get in" said Kevin

"I know, good luck bro" said Lucy

The 2 walked into a building where a qualifying match was being held

(1 Hour later)

"Hey let go of me you-

A security guard threw them out

"AND STAY OUT" shouted the guard before slamming the door to the building

"Well that didn't go well" said Lucy

"I demand a rematch, i was so close to qualifying" said Kevin

"Perhaps slapping a camera away from somebody wasn't our best plan" said Lucy

"Or trying to steal one of the games while it was in the console" said Kevin

"Come on lets just go home" said Lucy

"I hope mom's having better luck than we are" said Kevin

(Back in the present)

Vanellope was in her office searching thru her computer when her kids walked in

"So how'd your tournament go, please tell me you got a game?" asked Vanellope

"Not exactly, we had some setbacks" said Lucy

"What setbacks?" asked Vanellope

"Well first we tried to qualify, but we didn't do so well because of all the cameras distracting us. So we slapped some cameras out of peoples hands, and as a last ditch attempt we tried to steal a game and got thrown out by a big scary security guard" said Lucy

"Kids, don't you know stealing isn't the answer to anything? And if you were gonna steal a game you should've made sure no one was looking" said Vanellope

"We did, the security guy said he knew we were gonna steal it when he saw us open the console from another room" said Kevin

"How can he see you if you were in another room, were there cameras?" asked Vanellope

"No, he sensed us, how did he do that?" asked Lucy

"Don't worry kids, i think i found a solution to our problem, i found a guy online selling it, both games, sure he's asking a lot of money but that's something i'm willing to risk. I told him i'd meet him in person to buy the game. I'm gonna meet him in a couple days, just gotta get some money together and made into real world money and we'll be set" said Vanellope

"Awesome" said Kevin

"Hey, i heard something about games from behind the door, what games?" asked Rancis

"Oh games, oh nothing important, really. Nothing you should worry about" said Vanellope

"Are you sure?" asked Rancis

"Yes dad, we're sure. Now if you excuse us, we're working on something" said Kevin

"Let me guess, it has something to do with my birthday does it?" asked Rancis

"Let's just say it's a surprise" said Lucy

"Come on tell me" said Rancis

"If we told you then it wouldn't be a surprise" said Vanellope as she pushed her husband out of the office

"Kids if you tell me i'll buy you anything you want, or i could bribe you money" said Rancis

"Nice try dad" said Kevin

Vanellope kicked Rancis out of the room

"Ok, i'm gonna go now" said Rancis

'I wonder what they're doing?' Rancis thought

(A few days later)

Vanellope drove up to the sellers house in her family's Delorean time machine from an adventure her kids had a while ago. She parked outside and walked to the door. She knocked and was greeted by a man in a white shirt and jeans

"Hello, i'm here about the games" said Vanellope

"Yeah about that" said the seller

Vanellope walked in and saw the games, gold and gray, hanging in a picture frame

"Wow, they look so cool, and you framed them too, that'll save me some money" said Vanellope

"Look Ms. Vanellope, i'm flattered that you came but i changed my mind"

"Wait what? I didn't come all this way to hear you say you're backing out of this deal" said Vanellope angrily

"I'm sorry but they mean to much" said the seller

"Look mr. white shirt-

"My name is Frank"

"Look Frank, i need these for my husbands birthday, it's 2 days away and me and my kids have been trying really hard to find these games" said Vanellope

She took some money out of her pocket

"Look i'll give you 20 grand" said Vanellope

"It's not for sale" said Frank

"25 grand" said Vanellope

"Look-

"35 grand, come on you know you want this money" said Vanellope

"They're not for sale, get out of my house" said Frank

Vanellope punched him in the face, threw a check for $35,000 at him and ran off with the games. A dog ran after Vanellope. Before she could get in the car the dog attacked her

"Ah, GET IT OFF ME, GET THIS STUPID DOG OUT OF MY FACE" shouted Vanellope

Frank walked up to her and grabbed the games

"Thank you very much, come on Sophie, your work is done" said Frank

The Dog got off of Vanellope and walked behind its owner. Before Vanellope left she grabbed the check from Frank and tore it in half

"Have a nice day" said Vanellope angrily

(Back at the castle)

"Well that plan went down miserably, i'm out of ideas" said Vanellope

"Us too, we tried qualifying at another match in the past but lost" said Kevin

"What're we gonna do, Dad's birthday's in 2 days" said Lucy

"I guess we could give him the box of games i bought, maybe there's something he doesn't have that we don't know about in there" said Vanellope

"Good idea, better than nothing" said Kevin

The 2 days passed and it was now Rancis's birthday, after eating his birthday breakfast buffet the chefs made him, he asked about his gift

"So, what'd you get me for my birthday?" asked Rancis

4 carebots rolled into the dining room with a big box of video games

"Not what we wanted to get you, but it's all we got" said Vanellope

Rancis opened the box and saw all the video games his wife bought

"You didn't want to get me video games?" asked Rancis

"Not those games, you see we wanted to do something special for you this year, we wanted to get you a game you didn't have" said Lucy

"The Nintendo World Championships" said Vanellope

"But i already-

"Not the reproduction cartridge, a real one" said Vanellope

"I knew you were acting strange for a reason" said Rancis

"We tried everything, mom tried to buy one but with no luck, and we tried to win one and steal one in the past, that didn't work" said Kevin

"Kids, Nelly, i don't need that game to be happy, all i want is to spend time with you all" said Rancis

"Thanks Rancis"

"Thanks Dad"

"Well thanks for the games, maybe there's something i don't have in here" said Rancis as he looked through the box

"Hope there is, i lost $500 on it" said Vanellope

"Let's see Moonwalker, Custers Revenge that's a weird game, california games, Legend of Zelda 2, Super Star Wars, hey what's this game?" asked Rancis as he held up the blank gold cartridge

"Just a legend of zelda game, not worth much" said Kevin

Rancis took something off the cartridge but was shocked to see switches on the cartridge

"I don't think this is a zelda game" said Rancis

The family got a good look at the switches

"Start one of the NES's in my game room, i gotta see what this is" said Rancis

The family ran to Rancis' video game room and plugged an NES console into an old tv. Rancis put the game in and turned on the console

"Let's see what this game is" said Rancis

The family looked in awe as the title came up. The title screen read Nintendo World Championships 1990

"It's a real game, it's a gold cartridge, it's missing a label but that can easily be replaced" said Rancis

"I can't believe it, we had the game the whole time" said Lucy

"Best 500 i've ever spent, for a minute there i was thinking i over payed" said Vanellope

"I guess the seller didn't know what they had" said Kevin

Rancis took the game out and hugged his family

"Thank you, this was the best birthday present i've ever gotten, first thing i'm going to do is get a new label off the internet, then i'm gonna frame this, and i'm gonna hang it in the media room for all of us to see" said Rancis as he ran out of the room with the game

"I can't believe the game was in that box all along" said Lucy

"Well this has been an interesting 2 weeks, guess we didn't have to go back in time after all" said Kevin

"And i didn't need to get attacked by a damn dog" said Vanellope

"Well, i guess we can call this a happy ending and move on with our lives now" said Lucy

**(The End)**

**I was going to make this story a little longer but i ran out of ideas. I hope you enjoyed this and please review **


End file.
